


It always happen when you at least expect it

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [29]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Footballer Bucky, Gen, Mentions of The Song of Achilles, Nerd Steve, Skinny Steve, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Ich habe meine liebe Atori um ein paar Stichwörter gebeten, um eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Ihre Antwort war: Stucky - Party - College. - Here you go!





	It always happen when you at least expect it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> Ich habe meine liebe Atori um ein paar Stichwörter gebeten, um eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Ihre Antwort war: Stucky - Party - College. - Here you go!

**It always happen when you at least expect it**

Eine Studentenparty ... schon wieder ...  
Bereits zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche hatte sich Steve, unter Androhung von Prügel, von seiner besten Freundin Peggy auf eine Party schleifen lassen. Wobei er in solchen Momenten schon manchmal ein wenig an ihrer Freundschaft zweifelte. Vor allem, weil Peggy wusste, wie sehr er diese Veranstaltungen verabscheute. Junge Erwachsene, Alkohol und laute Musik ... da kam meistens nichts gutes dabei raus.

Doch das schien Peggy herzlich egal zu sein, denn sie amüsierte sich mit einer ihrer Bekannten gerade auf der Tanzfläche und flirtete ungeniert mit den Jungs.  
Steve hingegen saß allein und verlassen (zum Glück) auf einer der Fensterbänke im etwas ruhigeren Wintergarten des Hauses. Er hatte sich in der Küche selbst zu einer Tasse warmen Tee verholfen und las in seinem mitgebrachten Buch. Er musste ein paar Ideen für seinen Kunstkurs um Thema Antike sammeln. Als er in dem Bücherladen gewesen war, hatte die Verkäuferin ihm 'The Song of Achilles' empfohlen. Steve hatte nicht viel Vertrauen in den Roman gesetzt, denn was konnte ihm ein Roman schon viel weiterhelfen. Aber dieses Buch hatte ihn von der ersten Seite weg gefangen genommen und er konnte es kaum aus der Hand legen.

Steve war so vertieft in die Geschichte von Patroklos und Achilles, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Erst als sich jemand neben ihm räusperte, hob er (wenn auch widerwillig) den Blick.  
Vor ihm stand James 'Bucky' Barnes, einer der besten Sportler hier am College und starrte ihn an.  
Steve bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, unterdrückte es aber so gut es ging.

"Das Buch ist unglaublich oder?" fragte der Brünette ihn freundlich. "Ich hab es mir im letzten Sommer von meiner kleinen Schwester geliehen und konnte es nicht mehr aus der Hand legen. Die Story ist unglaublich."

Steve sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
Vor ihm stand der beliebteste Typ des ganzen Colleges, hatte ihn angesprochen und wollte anscheinend ernsthaft mit ihm über Literatur reden? Danke, aber so naiv war Steve dann sicherlich nicht. Er war schon oft genug in seinem Leben wegen seiner Gesundheit oder wegen seines Aussehens verschaukelt worden, sodass er sich nicht mehr so leicht aufs Kreuz legen ließ.  
Von niemandem.

"Ja, die Story ist ganz nett," antwortete er schließlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Der Ausdruck auf Buckys Gesicht verwandelte sich in puren Unglauben. "Nett? NETT?!?!! Das ist episch!"  
Ohne Aufforderung setzte er sich neben Steve, nachdem er seine Tasse hochgehoben hatte um sie nicht umzuschmeißen.  
"Der ganze Weg, den Patroklos zu gehen hat und wie er mit seiner ehrlichen Art die Freundschaft von Achilles gewinnt ... Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das nur 'nett' ist!"

Steve schloss das Buch, mit seinem Finger zwischen den Seiten um die Stelle später wieder finden zu können.

"Sie ist gut geschrieben, dass stimmt. Und auch der historische Hintergrund ist extrem gut recherchiert. Ich hab einige gute Einblicke für meinen Kunstkurs bekommen können, die ich nutzen kann."

Das Lächeln auf Buckys Gesicht wurde ein wenig weiter. "Du studierst Kunst? Das ist voll cool. Du siehst auch aus wie einer dieser Typen die den ganzen Tag zeichnen können und die Welt um sich herum vergessen."  
Er hielt Steve die Hand hin. "Ich bin James Barnes. Die meisten nennen mich Bucky."

Steve konnte sich das 'Ich weiß' gerade noch verkneifen und schüttelte Buckys Hand. "Ich bin Steve. Steve Rogers."

„Und du bist allein hier?“ fragte Bucky, was Steve den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Nein … aber meine Freundin amüsiert sich auf solchen Veranstaltungen besser als ich. Ich mag diese Partys nicht sonderlich,“ gestand er. „Und du? Du bist sicherlich den ganzen Abend umschwärmt worden von den hübschen Mädchen hier. Was also führt dich zu mir?“

Steve konnte sich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum Bucky ausgerechnet Zeit bei ihm verbringen wollte. Mit Sicherheit gab es irgendwo eine Wette, dass er sich mit ihm unterhalten musste oder ähnliches.

Bucky seufzte leise. „Ich wurde tatsächlich den ganzen Abend umzingelt. Es ist ein hartes Los der beliebteste Typ am College zu sein. Aber irgendwann brauch auch ich meine Ruhe und ich hab mich ein wenig abgeseilt. Und bei der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen hab ich dich gefunden. Es war wirklich reiner Zufall.“ Der Brünette deutete auf das Buch. „Und dann hab ich das Buch gesehen und musste einfach wissen, was du davon hältst. Ich habe es einfach nur geliebt.“

Steves Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Roman in seinen Händen. „Ich mag es wirklich sehr,“ gestand er. „Eines der besten Bücher, die ich seit langem gelesen habe.“

„Darf ich ein wenig bei dir bleiben?“ Er hielt die Tasse hoch. „Ich besorg dir auch noch einen frischen Tee, wenn du willst.“

Steve lachte leise und nickte. „Wenn du mir Tee besorgst, dann kannst du gern den ganzen restlichen Abend bei mir bleiben.“

**~*~**

Nachdem Bucky ihnen Tee besorgt hatte, unterhielten sie sich den ganzen Abend.  
Über ihr Studium, ihre Vorlieben, ihre Hobbys, ihre Kindheit.  
Steve hatte ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch, während er sich mit Bucky unterhielt. Er hatte auch das Gefühl das Bucky ihn ernst nahm und nicht nur den Nerd in Steve sah. Und es tat Steve auch Leid, dass er ihn klischeemäßig als dummen Muskelprotz abgestempelt hatte. Denn Bucky war alles andere als das. Er war ein Muskelprotz, aber er war auch hübsch und klug und ziemlich clever. Er studierte bereits im zweiten Semester Informatik und Technik.

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon war, als ihr Gastgeber zu ihnen kam und sie raus warf. Es war schon Morgen und die Sonne begann langsam aufzugehen. Die ersten Vögel zwitscherten bereits, als Steve sich in seine Jacke quälte.

„Mein Wohnheim liegt in die Richtung,“ sagte Steve.

Bucky runzelte kurz die Stirn und schien kurz nachzudenken. „Ich bring dich noch nach Hause. Es ist zwar ein kleiner Umweg, aber ich will dich nicht alleine gehen lassen.“

Steve wusste, dass der 'kleine Umweg' für Bucky ziemlich groß war, denn sein Wohnheim lag genau in der anderen Richtung. Aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und er freute sich insgeheim sehr darüber, dass Bucky ihn nach Hause brachte.

Sie gingen dicht nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich weiter über Star Wars. Es war schon seltsam, dass Steve jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, der seine Interessen so sehr teilte, wie Bucky. Vor allem hätte er es bei ihm nie vermutet.  
Aber wie er von ihm erfahren hatte, hatte er mit Football seinem Vater zu Liebe angefangen und er war gut gewesen und es hatte ihm auch Spaß gemacht. Es hatte ihm Türen geöffnet und Dinge ermöglicht, die ihm sonst vermutlich verwehrt geblieben wären. Wie ein ordentliches Studium zum Beispiel.

Sie kamen für Steves Geschmack viel zu schnell bei seinem Wohnheim an und er drehte sich vor dem Eingang noch einmal zu Bucky um.

„Danke fürs Bringen. Und für die nette Gesellschaft, es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut.“

Bucky hatte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke geschoben und stand ziemlich nah bei Steve.

„Es hat mich auch sehr gefreut Steve,“ antwortete er ehrlich. „Und … ich … also nur wenn du willst … und fühl dich bitte nicht dazu gedrängt, aber … würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen? Also so richtig offiziell … ein Date?“

Steve spürte, wie ihm sofort die Röte auf die Wangen schoss. „Das … ja. Ja ich würde gern mal mit dir ausgehen Bucky.“

Ein unglaubliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Buckys Gesicht. „Cool! Das ist echt cool!“ Bucky wandte sich langsam zum gehen ab. „Ich hab ja deine Nummer. Ich meld mich auf alle Fälle bei dir.“

Steve nickte und hob die Hand um Bucky zum Abschied zu winken. „Ich warte auf deine Nachricht,“ antwortete er lächelnd.

Bucky grinste noch breiter und nickte, ehe er ging.  
Steve sah ihm hinterher und dank der tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch war ihm ein wenig schlecht.  
Bucky war noch nicht sehr weit gegangen, als er noch einmal umdrehte und zu Steve zurücklief. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut Stevie.“

Danach drehte er sich um, doch Steve hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu einem ordentlichen Kuss zu sich. Als sie sich voneinander löste, schob er Bucky ein wenig von sich.

„Schlaf du auch gut,“ meinte er keck und beobachtete, wie ein verwirrter Bucky Barnes in die Nacht entschwand.

Steve hatte sich nicht viel für diesen Abend ausgemalt gehabt.  
Aber das war besser, als alles das er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln verschwand er im Gebäude und als er sein Handy aus der Tasche fischte, wartete bereits eine Nachricht auf ihn.

_'I fell like I could eat the world raw' – Bucky_

Steve konnte es kaum erwarten, Bucky wieder zu sehen.


End file.
